A Life Changing Signing
by austrian-wunderkind
Summary: Chris Jericho is on a signing in austria and he is very depressed about it. But a young woman steps into his life and throw his feelings around. Chris Jericho and OC. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Signing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chris Jericho, Melina or anything that's connected with the WWE. I jsut own this FanFic idea and the OC Christina which is my middle name.

**Author's Note:** I thought about this story a long time, finally I've got the guts to write it. I hope you like it. Please review but don't be to harsh, it's my first ever FanFic.:) I hope you enjoy!

*************************************************************************************************************

He was pissed. Since an hour he sits here at a media-store and sign autographs for people who couldn't speak english. Okay, he is in austria, they speak german here, but a simple "Thank you!" would be far enough.

What him depress even more, he have to sign the typical WWE autograph maps, not only one brought a belt or a poster or something else that he and Melina who joined him today could sign.

Finally the crowd was almost finished and feeded with autographs, a young woman with a copy of "A Lion's Tale" in her hands came into the store, and catches Chris' attention. A smile came over Chris' face. The first one this day. He always was nice to the fans, take photos and sign everything they brought with them, but today was a depressing.

He watched the young woman intensely as she walk by the security.

"You got a ticket?", the guy ask, who look like a mixture of Kane and The Great Khali, in the worst way somebody could think.

"A ticket? What? No, I… why a ticket?", the young woman ask back. She got a confused look on her face and doesn't really know what's going on. "Since when do I need a ticket for a autograph - signing?"

Chris wondered. The first time today, somebody speaks englisch. Okay, she got a little german accent, but if he's honest, he like it.

"If you haven't a ticket, I can't let you in young miss."

"Oh please.", she holds Chris' book up, "please do a Chris Jericho - fan a little favor."

The 6'2 high grizzly looked down at her and still shook his head. "No ticket, no Jericho. I'm sorry!"

While Chris sign the next autograph map, he still watches the conversation of the young woman with the security. He can't take his eyes off of her.

"See mister security, I drove 3 hours to see the show tonight. I just heard today there's a signing.", she explained calmly, but inside her, it burns. If she only could, she would give the guy a hard low blow, that he could never _ever _forget and with that his wishes for children.

The guy who call himself a security don't show any kind of emotion or compassion. "I'm pretty sorry for you, but we got our instructions!" His voice get rough now.

In that very moment, Chris felt how the heart of that young woman broke. He saw the sadness in her face, she would cry if she's gone, he could tell. He doesn't could do this. As she turned on her heels, Chris yelled: "Pete, it's okay, Let her in!"

The woman looks over her shoulder and a huge question mark turn over her head. Chris Jericho care about a fan? He did hear her conversation?

"You heard him, come in!", the security call her back.

She smiled shyly and make her way to the table, where Chris and Melina were sitting and signing autographs.

*************************************************************************************************************

Just a few inches she was away from her big idol, her role model. She was no mark anymore for sure, she know how the wrestlers make bleed themselves or how some of the moves work.

But she love the show since she could think by herself. And Chris Jericho was always her hero. From the first day she saw him in WCW. Her heart broke as he left the WWE and she was on cloud No. 7 as he returned in late 2007. And today, in just a few minutes, she'll meet him for the first time. She never saw him wrestle live, RAW - shows never come to austria, but now after he's drafted to Smackdown! it's her big chance. She already saw The Undertaker or Triple H, but today will be big. It have to.

She is unusually cool and relaxed she thought by herself. Three people are still in front of her until she get to the signing-table. They don't even say "Thanks!" how rude it that, she said to herself.

Only one guy is left and now her heart begin to pulse. All the coolness is gone. "What the hell should I say?", she ask herself. She don't thought about it. Well sure she did, often times, night after night, during the work day after day, but now there's a huge black nothing inside her head. _Blackout_. Her hands began to sweat now. Her head feel like it would explode every moment. She knew she looks like a big red tomato and that embarass her.

After the guy in front of her left, she knew, the most important moment in her life has come.

She took a step forward. He looked great, his steelblue eyes shine bright and his smile he gave her is just adorable.

She reaches out her hand. "Hey Chris. It's a honor to meet you!", she opens their conversation in a calm and almost quiet voice. He smiles at her and lay his hand in hers. "Hey, it's a pleasure to me."

For a long moment they just look at each other, still shaking hands. Neither of them knew what to say until she broke the silence. "I'm a big fan.", she said. Wow, what a great beginning of a little chat, she thought and could slap herself. How often did he heard that already? She's so stupid!

"That's nice to hear. Still?", he ask charming. She nodded.

"Still. From day one. I loved the feud you got against Shawn Michaels last year. My granny always sided with HBK, but like I said, if you're a Jerichoholic once you'll stay it 'til the end."

He gave her a grin. "Thanks a lot. We did our best to make it real as possible."

She nodded again. "It really was. I always thought the hit on HBK's wife was scripted until I read it wasn't planned. You do a great job as a Heel."

In one of the most unfitting moments ever, the security comes over. "Chris, we're much over time." She could kill him for that and now she was sure: Godzilla don't like her. That guy ruined the greatest day of her life, damn it!

"You just have to wait a minute okay?", Chris snarled , "I'm talking to a fan."

He smiled gently and apologized: "I'm so sorry for him, sometimes he think he's our boss. But everyone knows that there's only one King of the World!"

It make her smile, it's a long time she heard that from him. And she could tell that he just said it for her. "It's okay. I also can handle him, I don't got a problem with it."

Both laughed and she felt some kind of connection between them.

"So, before you have to go, could you sign your book for me?", she ask him and laid the book on the table between them.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Christina."

Chris looked in her eyes and saw the shyness in them. She couldn't see in his eyes, always look on the ground even if she try to look up.

"Nice name.", he said back as he signed.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, if she don't already has. "Thank you.", she answered almost huskily, trying to find words. She was stunned by the charm and kindness Chris showed. She felt so different while she looked at him. He is exactly like she thought he would be. He's so kind and unbelievable lovely. He cut the security for her and take time... just for her. A never known feeling comes over her.

"You're on the show tonight?", he asked, closed the book and handed it to her. In that moment, their hands touched each other and it felt like a lightning that stroke her. Hell, what was that?

Deeply touched by the contact she nodded. "Yeah I am. And I'm pretty excited about it."

He joked. "Wow, for god's sake, even one last remaining Jerichoholic!"

"And be sure Chris, even if you call the people hypocrites and parasites or whatever you call them so passionately, I will always stand by your side, cheer for you and want you to win."; she said honestly.

Chris looked at her for a moment and don't really know what feeling overwhelmed him right now. It was such a warm and lovable feeling that was so foreign to him, he thought by himself. What she said just moments ago, catches his breatch and also maybe his heart.

"Chris, we _really _have to go now.", Godzilla said with pressure in his voice now and shook Chris out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Just one minute okay?"

Godzilla was annoyed now. _**"Chris!"**_

Melina saw the look in Chris' eyes. She don't know what it was, but she saw something, something she never saw before. His eyes glittering even more, the steelblue turns so much brighter, it was so new to her. Now she knew what it was. She stood up and whispered to Pete:

"Give him this minute."

"But…"

"Shut up! Chris, we wait outside okay?", she said and pressed Pete out of the store.

"Mhm." Chris murmeled and tried to find some words to say Goodbye to Christina.

"So, you heard it, I don't want to but I have to go.", he said quietly. He want to stay. He would give his life for it. He like that young woman, very much if he's honest. She is not a usual crazy fan. She saw not the badass in him, she saw not Chris Jericho, when she talk, she talk to Chris Irvine. And he love that. He stood up and went around the table to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, it's time. I… thank you.", she answered him with a sad voice. She looked up to him, she was just 5'0, Chris was a giant to her. She doesn't want him to leave. She want him to stay, stay with her. Maybe until the show tonight starts, and way much longer. She knew he was her soulmate. Only a few words were spoken, but she knew it, she could trust her feelings.

Chris looked down at her and was amazed by the eyes that looked in his. For the first time he was able look deep into them. These green eyes, he will never forget them. So deep, he could lose hisself in them, he almost got the feeling he could look in her soul. She was so innocent, so breakable. Out of emotion, he opened his arms and took her into them.

She was stunned, much more than before. Chris Jericho took her in his arms, his strong protective arms. How often did she thought about this? Can dreams really come true?

She felt protected. She felt safe. And if she got the choice, she would never let him go again. She buried her face in his chest and could taste a scent of the aftershave he use. He also got a good taste she thought and smiled softly.

After a long moment where both just stand there und hugged each other, Chris gently pulled back and smiled at her. "Have fun at the show. My match tonight is just for you.", he said softly.

"Be sure I'll be cheering just for you as well.", she answered and take the book in her hands again, "may I attend you outside?"

"I would love to.", Chris answered and nodded.

As they walked by the van with Melina and Pete already waiting inside, the final Goodbye has come. "Bye Chris, take care tonight."

He take her hands a last time in his. "Also take care. I… I'll see you tonight.", he answered and gently stroke her knuckles, "Bye."

As he enters the car, he waved a last time, until Pete drove away quickly. He sat beside Melina and watched out the window. "She's very nice.", she said, "not like the other fans."

Chris looked down, thought about her and knew exactly what these feelings were. He answered quietly: "She's not a fan. She is something special…"


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just this idea.

**Author's note:** Well I don't really know why I didn't get any comments or reviews. Is this story really _THAT_ bad? Anyway, I will continue. I hope you like it.

It was 3 hours before the show started. Christina wanted to be there soon enough. She always was, but today is special. So she sits on a bench in front of the arena and stares a hole in the securitys who build up the barriers for the entrance later that evening.

She was lost in her thoughts about the signing with Chris Jericho this afternoon. She couldn't stop to think about him. He was so handsome, so politely and charming. He was different to all the other people she met in her life before. He treated her well, even she was only a fan. She could tell they got a special connection. Something that's more than just a fan/idol-relationship. But maybe she was just illusional, maybe she build just more in this whole conversation and this hug they had. That hug… Christina never felt so safe in her whole life. This wonderful moment, to be held by someone, to feel the warmth of someone, she never felt like that. Chris gave her a feeling of security and protection. She watched at the program she bought some minutes before and searched for Chris' profile.

She smiled as she found it. He got his typical heel-smirk on his lips, and wore his new ring attire. The photo showed perfectly that new attitude he got as a heel. Regretless, disrespectful and disturbed. And the people buy everything of it. They eat up every word he's saying, every gesture he's making. She's sure that the people will also tonight. But his eyes were the same, the same wondeful steelblue she fell for hours before. What? Wait… she fell for?

"I fell for Chris Jericho?", she ask herself over and over again. She couldn't believe it. But he just was her favourite wrestler, she just loved the promos from him. Did she really… fell in love with Chris? Her mind go crazy, her hands began to shiver.

She thought about how their hands have touched earlier, she felt like a lightning would stroke her. His hug, his arms, they made her feel safe. If he looked at her, she looked on the ground because she don't dare to make any eye contact. She was too shy for it. It's the first time ever she feel that way. These wonderful feelings, the warmth that overcomes her when she thought about him. Well, if she think about it all over and over again, she came on a final outcome: She loves Chris Jericho.

*************************************************************************************************************

_~Meanwhile at the arena~_

Chris Jericho sat on one of the hard chairs at the tribune of the arena. Here he has the quietness he needs to think. The WWE employees checked the ring for a last time, fixed the ropes and the anchorages on the ground. Other guys do a last check on the lights and the music. Everything is ready for tonight. It should be great - it's sold out, there will be 12.000 cheering and booing WWE fans. But he doesn't care about them, only one is special. Chris smiled. That young woman, Christina, way much younger than him, will be there as well. On the drive to their hotel, Chris thought a lot. Could it be, that he fell in love with a fan? Well, honestly she wasn't a fan. She meant something more to him. As he saw her the first time earlier, he was electrified, amazed. She was not like the others, she was real. They doesn't talked very much, but he felt they make each other complete in a wonderful way. Her eyes took his attention while and then. They were beautiful. Green and deep. Full of love and dreams. Ready for him to get lost in them. If she looked at him, his knees got weak. The kindness in her words made him speechless and gave him a feelings of comfortable heat in his chest. When he think about her, his throat got dry, his hands feel sweat.

It was a long time ago he felt something like that when he saw a woman. And if he's honest to himself, it never was that strong. Feelings overwhelmed him as he thought about her: Protection. Togetherness. Affection. He want to care for her, stand by her side and protect her from that cruel world outside. One big question came in his mind: Is that love?

He stared a few moments at the seat before him and nodded to himself. It definitely was, he never was so sure about it. It was love. Pure and true. They belong together, forever and ever. He have to see her again, he have to tell her how he feel for her. But how should he? He hadn't a phone number from her, no e-mail adress, he don't know where she lives, nothing. _Nothing! _Just her name and the knowledge that she would be somewhere here tonight. One out of thousands. His feeling of joy turns out to a bad, sucking feeling of sadness. Chris thought hard. His chest burns and his head began to hurt. He have to tell her, at least he have to see her again. Otherwise it would break his heart, he only got tonight.

He looked around the still empty arena, thought how he could find her afterwards. He blinked with his eyes and a big smile came over his face. "Pete!", he said to himself as he saw the big 6'2 high machine walking in the ground floor, "you're my last chance to find the love of my life…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**CHAPTER 3 - The Plan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** After two great reviews, I will continue. I hope you like it. Please R&R, I'm thankful for everything and every inspiration you give me.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Alright Pete, I guess I told you everything, did I?", Chris asked.

Pete nodded. Now he was involved in Chris' little plan. "Yeah Chris, twice!"

"I just want to make sure that everything will work like I want it.", Chris explained and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, everything will be great!", Pete tried to calm Chris down. Now he was sure, Chris has not just a little crush, it was much more than that. He never acted like that before. He was nervous and exhilarated. He told hisself that it would have been better, if he doesn't interrupt him that much today at the signing. Pete felt really bad at this time. Maybe they've could change phone numbers or meet each other for a date some time. Chris fell deeply in love and Pete himself destroyed it. So now this should be a kind of apology to Chris.

Chris looked at him, his eyes full of doubts. "I hope you're right!", he said and sighed heavily.

"Sure I am, I go in there, find her, give her your note and the backstage-pass. That's not difficult Chris."

"Alright. And you got everything?", Chris asked.

"Yes.", Pete anwered. He don't want to upset Chris even more.

"The note?"

"Yes."

"The pass?"

"_Yes!"_

"And you know what you have to say?"

"Chris, YES!" I rather go now and try to find her before the show starts and you become crazy.", Pete answered and opened the door of Chris' locker room, "you surely want to impress her, so better get ready for your match. Trust me, I'll find her…"

Chris nodded and took his shirt off. "You're right. Pete, thank you!"

"No problem.", he said, smiled and closed the door.

********************************************************************************************************************

Christina was already sitting at her seat in the arena. She was lucky as she got two tickets for the third row, directly in front of the ring. She was on some WWE-shows before, but the seats never were that good, so there should be some good shots tonight as well.

Photography was her passion, especially the action - photography in wrestling. She did some great shots already.

A perfect Shooting Star Press from Evan Bourne, The Pedigree by Triple H or also a Chokeslam from The Undertaker, even a great RKO from Randy Orton. Tonight it's time for a great shot of The Walls of Jericho or a Codebreaker from Chris. _Chris…_

She tried to erase from her mind what happened today between her and Chris, but she couldn't. She always have to think about that. Her feeling for him are simply too strong to forget.

She was lost in her thoughts, as a big, almost frightening shadow stopped in front of her.

"Hey, I guess you remember me?", the deep voice said. It was Pete.

"Sure I do. What can I do for you?", she asked back politely, even if she thought that that guy almost ruined her day. She was like that, she have to be polite to everyone. It's in her nature. He smiled.

"Good, I should give you this.", he said and handed her a backstage-pass and a folded piece of paper. "What's that?", she asked.

"I just should give it to you.", he explained.

She looked at it and wondered. "What the heck is going on here?", she asks herself in mind and unfolded the piece of paper.

It was a note.

_Hey Chrissy (I hope I'm allowed to call you like that)!_

_After we don't got very much time today at the store, I would like to take you out for dinner tonight after the show. After the Main Event, Pete will pick you up and lead you backstage. _

_I hope it's okay for you._

_Greetings_

_Chris_

She still stared on the note. If it's okay for her? The words stuck in her throat. Her heart will collapse every moment. She felt on cloud no. 7 and it's Chris' fault. Her grandmother who attended her tonight asked curiously: "What it says?"

"Chris Jericho want to take me out for dinner after the show.", she said quietly, still staring at the piece of paper and reading it all over again and again. She don't tell her granny what happened today, she just said she was lucky to get in at the last moment.

"Oh.", her grandmother just could say. She always thought, her granddaughter just got a little crush on Jericho as he came in WCW, it will be over soon. But until today it's almost a 10-year long crush. She never went out with other boys, she was never interested in these things. There was just Jericho. After the signing today, she believed her. It wasn't only a crush.

"What you will do?", she asked.

Christina smiled softly. "I will go out with him for dinner I guess."

Pete smiled too. "Okay then. I'll pick you up later.", he said and make himself ready to go. He was happy for Chris now. It seems, both felt for each other in the same way.

"Alright. Oh, could you just wait a minute? Could I give you something for Chris as well?", she called him back. He nodded. "Sure."

She took out her notebook and wrote some lines.

*************************************************************************************************************

_Hey Chris!_

_Thank you for your note. I would love to have dinner with you tonight. _

_I'm really looking forward on it. Thank you._

_Greetings back_

_Christina_

_PS: Chrissy is totally okay to me!_

Chris smile gets even wider as he sat on a chair in his locker room and read the note. He just got it from Pete, who leaned against a wall now and looked at him. Chris was already in his ring attire and was stretching as Pete came in. He couldn't think about anything else as Pete was on his way to find Christina. "God, let him find her.", he thought by himself. And for the first time in the past weeks, even months he prayed. He begged someone above him to let them come together. Let Pete find the love of his life and let her have the same feelings for him as he got for her. He will try everything to make her happy, do everything to be a good man for her. He will protect her, stand by her side, everything that's needed. He would even give his live for her if it would be necessary. That wonderful woman, even if she's a little strong boned, is his life. He can't live without her anymore.

"You've managed the other stuff?", Pete asked. Chris looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Everything is ready. I've found a small italian restaurant in the city, it should be great as they say.", he explained. It will be his first date in almost 9 months, Chris wanted to make it good. He don't got any intentions of more, he want to take this slow…


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner for Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, hope you like this chapter.

**********************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 4**

_~At the show~_

Chris looked around in his usual heel - way. The crowd booed like crazy, chanted _"loser"_. He smirked evily and took the mic from Justin Roberts.

"So you think I am a loser?", he asked in a calm, almost hypnotically voice.

The audience yelled much louder now, agreed with him. Chris Jericho is a loser in their opinion.

"Well I tell you something: I couldn't be a loser, because I am not from Salzburg, Austria!"

The people felt insulted right now, no one, even not Chris Jericho, could insult them and call them losers. Austrian people are proud. Now they booed even more, much louder than before. Chris smiled. This is it what heel-business is all about.

"And hell, it feel so good!", he thought. Chris leaned on the top-rope and scanned the crowd for Christina as CM Punk made his entrance. Moments later, their eyes met.

These wonderful green eyes, Chris would find them out of millions. Christina smiled as she recognized that he found her. His hands began to shiver, his knees got weak. And he should wrestle now?

Chris knew, she wouldn't hear him through the crowd's cheering for Punk, but a small "Glad to see you!", escaped his lips. She nodded. "Glad to see **YOU**!" She pointed at him. Their eyes locked, both knew they got time after the show, but in that very moment, there was nothing but them. 12.000 people around them, but they were for each other.

He knew that she would be with him all the time in this match, so he have to give her the best show he ever did.

And he did…

*************************************************************************************************************

After the show, Pete came over to Christina and er grandmother. "Can we young miss?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess we're ready.", Christina answered, casually threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed him backstage. She tried not to show her flurry, but she was scared to death. It was her first dinner ever with someone.

She and her granny went after Pete into the backstage-area. Chris was already waiting. After he finished his match, he went quickly into his locker room, took a quick shower and make hisself ready for their dinner. Or was it a date?

"Hey, thanks for coming!", he said as he went to her. He thought about it earlier if he should give her a small hug, first he said no to himself, but before he could clean his mind, his arms wrapped around her.

"I thank you.", Christina answered, "I don't know for what I deserve this pleasure, but thanks."

Her arms went around his waist and like they know each other since forever, she pulled him closer to her. There was it again, this warm feeling of safety, she thought and enjoyed that moment without saying anything.

"You're ready to go?", Chris asked and tried to look in her eyes. She looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah. Absolutely.", she answered and felt that she was staring at Chris. She quickly looked down as Chris began to smile. He loved her shyness. It make her so innocent.

After they drove Christina's grandmother back to the hotel, from this point forward, the evening just belongs to Chris and Christina...

*************************************************************************************************************

_~Later that evening~_

Both sat still at the Italian restaurant. Meanwhile they were alone, the other guests have already left. They had a nice dinner, talked and laughed a lot. They got a lot in common. Both love Canadian hockey, pizza and heavy metal-music, also their favourite bands were the same. They share a lot of small things, think the same way. Chris thought how something could happen. He just was on a signing that actually sucks, but from one minute to another the love of his life enters the room and took his heart away. But he was willing to give it to her.

As she tells about herself, he noticed, she had a hard life as a kid. She was bullied by her classmates, they called her names that he never would dare to say - especially not to a woman. And that all just because she got a bit more weight. She was such a strong-minded person now he thought by himself. Now she is 21, and will finish her apprenticeship next week. She was just adorable. Everything on her. Her deep eyes, the way she think about the world, her shyness and her honesty.

"What about your parents?", he asked softly as he sipped on his cocktail.

She looked down and her happy smile was gone from one moment to another. Chris' heart felt heavy. "Did I say something wrong? Sorry if I did, I…"

She looked up and smiled softly. But it was a painful smile. "No Chris. It's okay, it's just… I never really got one.", she said quietly.

He looked at her. "Oh. I don't want to…", . his voice broke down as he apologized. She shook her head and cut him off. She don't want to make him feel guilty.

"No, it's okay. You couldn't know about it, could you? My parents, especially my father never cared. My mother did not too, but I am in contact with her all holy times. Christmas, my birthday. I'm okay with her. But my dad was that asshole all the time. He did not care what I do, how I am, he never asked if I would need someone to talk as a teen, he never did. I never receive a card to my birthday, a call as I finished school or something. He always was different to my half-brother, he got everything, he treated him like a little prince. He also hurt my grandmother with that, that makes me hate him. If I got the chance, I would kill him fore sure on the worst and brutal way. I just _**HATE **_him."

She looked him in his eyes while she explained it to him. And she felt how it strokes Chris like a hard punch in the stomach. He shook his head. "Well, I'm speechless if I'm honest. How…?" His mind was blown and he was shocked at the same time. How could a father do this to his little daughter? He broke her small, innocent heart at this time. Christina is amazing, she's got a heart of gold and is unbelievable intelligent.

"I'm sorry…", Chris said quietly and laid his hand on hers. He looked down and realized how small her hand was against his and gently stroked the soft skin. But he felt that her hand wasn't really enough. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her tight. From now until forever.

She looked at their hands as well and thought about, how gentle Chris was as he took her hand in his. She always thought, that wrestlers would be too tough to show their soft side. Chris was different, she always knew that.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm through with it.", she said and stroked his thumb with hers.

In that moment of intensity between them, as their eyes locked and stared deep into each other, the waiter came over to them and tear them out of a magical, very intimate moment.

"Sir, I'm pretty sorry that I have to disturb you, but it's very late and we're much over our usual opening time.", he said with a thick italian accent. Chris looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We'll leave, could you bring me the check?", Chris answered.

The waiter nodded. "Did we really have to go?", Christina asked and looked at Chris. He nodded almost desperately. "Yeah, I guess. But… do you want to come to me?", he asked and hoped that she will not understand it in a wrong way. He don't want her. Jesus, sure he want her, but not now, not tonight.

She looked down and took the last sip from her cocktail. "Yeah, we could do that. But do you got a phone with you that I can call my grandma and tell her that I will not coming anymore tonight?", she asked. She knew that Chris got nothing bad in mind, so it was totally okay for her to come with him.

He reached in his pocket, took out his phone and handed it to her. "Sure."

She carefully took it and stood up. "You pardon me?", she asked and went into the restroom.

"Granny, hey it's me. I just wanted to ask you if it's a problem if I'd stay with Chris tonight?… well I guess tomorrow morning… yes… granny **NO!**… yeah I got one with me… I will… alright then, we'll see us tomorrow. Take a good sleep and don't worry, nothing can happen, Chris is with me. Night granny! "

As she left the restroom, Chris was already ready to go. He helped her in her jacket and they leave the restaurant to take the next cab to his hotel.

*************************************************************************************************************

_~The next morning~_

Slowly Christina opened her eyes. The warm morning sun filled the room even through the curtains. She yawned and snuggeled herself one more time in the sheets of the warm bed where Chris and she shared the night. First he wanted to sleep on the couch, but she asked him to sleep with her in the huge bed. They don't touched only once, they got nothing in mind like that, they just shared the bed together. She smiled and buried her face in the big pillow.

Her hands touched across the bed to Chris' side and felt a could nothing. She sat herself up and looked around the room. But the only thing she found was a neat, organized place. His suitcases and bags were gone like his leather-jacket he threw on the couch yesterday.

Her heart felt heavy, she breathed hard and felt like crying. Tears already shot in her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and saw a letter lying on the nightstand. Once more she rubbed her eyes and took the letter in her hands. It was from Chris:

_Morning Chrissy,_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't wake up with you today, but as I told you I got a taping in London tomorrow and a house show in Cardiff tonight. So I have to catch a flight very early this morning. I don't wanted to wake you up, just because of saying Goodbye. _

_But I have bought you a ticket for a flight to London tomorrow. I would love to see you again, it would be great if you could come and we share some time together. You could join the show for sure, I also would be glad to got some support there. _

_Please don't be angry at me, I wanted to say Goodbye, but you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, I couldn't wake you up. _

_I will call you tonight after the show, cause if I'm honest: I already miss you!_

_We'll hear us tonight_

_Love Chris_

She looked at the piece of paper. "I miss you too.", she said and smiled. She thought about all the things that happened in only two days. She was the luckiest woman in the world. And all because of Chris. Everything is perfect, so perfect…


	5. Chapter 5 The Night of Nights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, hope you like this chapter. Please still review, I'm thankful for everything!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 5**

_~One month later~_

Everything is still perfect.

Chris came backstage from a hard "No Disqualification" - match against Edge. They got a little disagreement in the last few weeks, so Teddy Long decided to finish this in a match. A match that Chris won.

The first one who congratulate him was Christina. After she finished her apprenticeship a month ago she was on tour with Chris and helped out the photographers now and then. The officials were exalted about her. They already love her enthusiasm, her honesty, also her entertaining talent between the matches.

Usually she sat in the first row to take some great shots and motivate the crowd, but tonight, she wanted to be the first one who congratulates Chris for his victory.

Their relationship grew slow, but with much more intensity. They don't even kissed once. They talked a lot, just spend a lot of time together. Chris knew, that he is Christina's first man, so he have to take this slow. No, he _want _to take this slow.

"Hey, great match out there!", she said as he came over to her. They hugged each other tightly. The fact that Chris was sweaty doesn't matter to her. "Thanks. If you think that, it really was.", Chris answered. He was serious about that. Everyone could critizise him or a match from him, if Christina thought it was good, that's all he cares about.

She took his hands in hers. "You're shivering…", she said with a worried look at her face. Chris smiled. "Just the adrenaline.", he answered, but knew it wasn't just the adrenaline. It was her touch that feel like heaven. Every look, every touch or word make him falling more for her. "I just take a quick shower, then we can go okay?", he asked. She nodded. "Alright, I'm waiting. Don't take too long."

After the dinner, they sat at the bar with some of the other wrestlers. She get used to be around them, even with some of them she became close friends. Everyone like her, but if she's honest, she rather stayed in the back and be with Chris.

Chris and her sat at a small table, as he asked quitely. "Chrissy, tomorrow… would you like to go out with me?" She looked up and saw in his deep, steelblue eyes. "Sure, I would love to.", she answered and smiled.

Chris wondered, if maybe his head got injured tonight, cause Christina was much more beautiful than usual. She sat beside him and stroked his arm gently that get injured a little after a brutal chairshot by Edge tonight. But her smile took all his pain away. If he just could lean back at his seat and enjoy this wonderful caress. Every touch from her almost drive him nuts, he want to take her into his arms and kiss her. He want to kiss her trought the night, give her all the love he got inside. But not now, not tonight, tomorrow is another day…

*************************************************************************************************************

_~The next evening~ _

Chris and Christina stood by the reception of their hotel and waited for the young woman that should arrange a table for two in a nice, little restaurant in the city. Chris wanted to be undisturbed with Christina tonight. He wore a nice suit, styled his hair carefully and wore the probably best aftershave he got. Christina at the opposite just was casual like always, she don't knew he would look that good tonight and that embarass her.

"Chris, you look so unbelievable good, is tonight something special?", she asked.

He smiled softly. "Today, one month ago we met for the first time. Is that reason enough?", he asked back, leaned down to her and kissed her cheek softly. Chris took her in his arms and never wanted let her go. Today was so special to him. Sure, they met for the first time a month ago. But it also was the day, he fell for the love of his life. There was no day, no hour, not even a minute or second without thinking of her. He was in the ring he thought about her, he was in some meetings he only got her in mind. 24 hours, 7 days. Everytime. She was his life.

Christina looked up to him, almost lost for words. She never thought Chris would take their relationship that serious. But for her it also was. She finished her apprenticeship, kissed her grandmother goodbye and followed Chris on the road as he asked if she want to come with him. He was her everything, nothing in the world was that important to her for a lifetime. He gave her everything she needs: Protection. Security. A shoulder to lean on. Someone to talk, to laugh and to cry. He was perfect to her.

"I'll just jump in my room to change clothes okay? I'll be back in a second!", Christina said and softly tried to move out from Chris' hug. She felt way much underdressed, if it was so important to him, it also have to her.

But he still hold her hand. "No, you look great like you are.", he answered and pulled her back into his strong, muscular arms, "You can wear everything, you look always beautiful.", he softly whispered to her.

The receptionist came back and reservated a table in a restaurant called "Joe's" and a cab that drove them there.

*************************************************************************************************************

_~Later that evening~ _

After they came back to their hotel they get their keycards and walked to the elevator. They ate great, the music was good as well. They talked about god and the world and almost forgot about time.

"Chris, thank you so much for that wonderful evening. I enjoyed every bit of it.", Christina said. She really does, and if she's honest to herself, the atmosphere was filled with heat and heartiness. They were so close to each other, a kiss would be easy at this time. But no one would dare.

Chris pushed the button of the elevator. "I have to thank you. It was amazing. You were amazing. Do you… do you want to come to my room for me a while?", he asked. His voice was calm, almost shy.

Christina nodded. "I would love to.", she answered in the same, quiet tone.

As they stood in the elevator, Chris moved his hand slowly to hers. 'Should I or not?', he thought and could slap himself. He became such a Softie since he know Christina. She noticed the heat of his skin, but don't dare to look down. She wanted it, badly, honestly. They never held hands before, maybe it's the right time.

In that very moment she wanted to took a heart to move her hand to his and take it, the elevator-door opened. 'Damn it!', she yelled to herself in mind.

They went to Chris' room without saying a word. Both don't knew what to say, Christina's face was red from the anger that she didn't took his hand earlier. It could be signed and delivered. Everything would be fine, but then the door opens. Great timing.

Chris took his keycard out of his pocket and opened the hotelroom-door. Like the gentleman he always was, he let Christina first entering the room. As he switched the light on, Christina was stunned. She saw a room, she only knew from movies so far.

Candles, a bed strewn with rose pentals and a soft fragrance of roses filled the room. She was amazed, almost shocked. "Chris…", she turned around, directly into his arms, "this have to be a missunderstanding!", she said helpless, don't knew what to do right now.

He just smiled. "No, it's not. Trust me." He slowly took her into his arms and moved his body closer to her. Christina wanted to went back from him, fighting out of his arms but her heart didn't wanted to. It wanted to be with Chris. She don't knew what to do, she began to stutter.

"I… Chris…", she said huskily. Her feelings played mind games with her, so she just give Chris in. Out of shyness, she lowered her head. Chris looked at her. Gave her time.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?", he asked carefully. She tried to look up to him in his eyes and stammered a almost unhearable "Yes."

Chris smiled softly, took her chin into his fingers and lifted her head up to him. "Don't be scared.", he said quietly and leaned his head down to her. Christina closed her eyes and waited to feel Chris lips for the very first time.

Chris lips touched hers tentative. Christina pulled him closer to her, this should be intense. One hand she softly laid on Chris' chest and almost could feel his heartbeat. They got lost in a long and deep kiss, while Christina's legs began to shiver, because she stood on her toes to reach up to him. His hands stroked over her back, his arms took her even closer to him.

After a wonderful moment that felt like forever, Chris wanted to pull away. Christina still has her eyes closed and sofly shook her head. "Chris, please don't stop it. Not now…" He smiled, licked his lips and kissed her once again. How long have he waited for that? A kiss that means the world. He would die for her touch, the softness of her skin, her lips that taste like heaven. The closeness, the love, the feeling of being together. He finally got it all.

It felt wonderful. It was her first kiss ever. She dreamed about that very moment every night, every day for a month. It never was real, it always was a dream. A dream she thought that never will come true. And now it's real. Held close by a man that means everything to her. Her hero, her savior, her love. She was glad that he lead her, that he took control of this. She couldn't, not yet.

As they pulled away, Chris rested his forehead on hers and still got his eyes closed.

"I love you." A moment of silence filled the room. Neither Chris nor Christina dare to breath.

They just stood there, holding each other tight, their foreheads still resting at each other's.

Chris knew, that these three words were so big, so important, and because of this, he gave her time. Time to realize it, time to understand what she mean to him.

Chris just looked at her, her eyes were closed, he noticed how her grip in his waist got much tighter. He didn't said anything, just hear their breathing. He didn't expect she say it back, he just want to make sure that she knew how he feels.

After a while of silence, Christina slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into Chris'. "I love you too.", she said quietly. Her emotions took over her and tears of joy rund down her face. Chris looked down on her, his heart felt like it would explode. She said it back! He was the luckiest guy in the world now, his eyes shine bright, his cheeks blushed a little bit of the heat he felt inside. If he just could, he would hug the world.

He softly wiped tears from her cheek. "Don't cry.", he whispered and kissed her forehead. He took her into his arms and pulled her close to him. He have to be her hero, the man that protect her, the man who would kill everybody who just lay a hand on her once. She was his love, his life, his everything. He laid his head on hers.

"Since when?", Christina asked.

"You know this mysterious thing they called _"Love at first sight"_?", he asked back.

She breathed in Chris' wonderful scent and internalize it into her. "Yes, I know that… very well."

She looked up to him and they smiled. They both felt for each other in the same way since the first time they met. It was love at the first sight. They kissed each other softly, while Chris slowly lifted her up and carried her to the huge bed. Christina threw the keycard of her room on the couch table, tonight - she's sure - she will not need it anymore.

She will spend this night with Chris. It sounds like a wonderful dream. In this moment she was the most happiest woman in the world. Slowly Chris laid her on the with rose pentals strewn bed. "Just relax a bit 'til I ignite the candles, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." Chris stood up and started to work with the candles all across the room. Christina watched him and twitched on a pental. She was nervous.

This is the night. She will have her first time, she will sleep with a man for the very first time. She always thought about how it should be. She dreamed about something special, in a special atmosphere and with a special man, a man she loves. She always wanted it to be Chris. In the nights she couldn't sleep she thought about, how it would be between them. She knew Chris as a unbelievable lovable man, she was sure he also would love like that.

And now, she's lying here with the knowledge, that this wonderful man loves her and make her to his own tonight.

After Chris has ingnited all candles that were in the room, he switched the light off and the Hi-Fi on. "Now I'm yours, for now and forever…"

Christina smiled and reached out her hands to him. He gladly took them and kneeled into the bed. He kissed her softly and lied hisself down slowly.

"Just you know, I don't wear anything special. I'm just… me.", Christina said quietly. She was scared about the fact, that Chris will see her without any clothes on, he will see her how god made her. And if she like it or not, she have to admit that she was... fat.

He smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted.", he whispered and kissed her, " I don't want you're prepared and put a lot of pressure on you, leave it all on me."

His fingers knoted with Christina's, his lips were soft and sweet.

But with all the wonderful caresses and carefulness Chris showed, the knowledge that he would treat her well and good, she still was tensed and fraught. He softly stroked her hair. "Relax. I know you are a virgin and that it's your first time, but I'll take care, be sure. I love you. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

His arms tightening around her drove all doubts from her mind... and just a bit of the breath from her lungs. She smiled sweetly. She was sure about this and offered him the first of a night full of kisses...

*************************************************************************************************************

_~Hours later~_

Chris was lying in the huge bed of his hotelroom. It was dark, the candles were extinct, only a shimmer of new moon fell through the curtains on the bed he was lying. He was tired and exhausted, he would love to drift away slowly into dreams now, but there was a beautiful thing that laid in his arms and gave him reason enough not to sleep. He watched her now for hours, he just looked at her. He looked how she sleep, hear how she snore quietly, wondering what she's dreaming about. Gently Chris stroked her soft skin, let his hands feel the wonderful heat of her whole body. He could saw a soft smile on her lips, maybe she dreamed about the wonderful experience they got before. Her first time, her first night with a man - with him. She gave herself to him, made him a gift he never could give back. It made him so proud, it made him feel so good. He love her with every beating of his heart and will never let her out of his arms ever again...

Christina softly stroked the skin of Chris' chest. She was tired as well, but the moment is too good to just lay down and sleep now. She already took a small nap after their first moment of being together for the first time, to be One. Her mind played all over again and again. She never thought that it would be that wonderful. Chris was amazing, his patience with her was admirable. Everything he did was filled with love and addiction. He took all her doubts from her, treated her good, make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, even if she was scared about to show him that she was strongboned, even a bit chubby. He wanted to be good for her, told her that he's maybe not the best lover in the world, but he will trying to be one tonight. And he was...

"You're tired?", Christina asked softly and felt his breathing on her lips. He nodded. "Only a little. I couldn't sleep now, I want to hold this forever. I love you, Sweets.", he answered slowly and smiled.

"I love you too Chris. We will be so great together." Christina looked in his eyes and saw nothing else than happiness and satisfaction.

Their lips found each other. Everything couldn't be better, the world is so good. Chris gently pulled away and looked deep in Christina's eyes. "Who said that we are not already?"

She just smiled, nodded lightly and drifted away into a deep sleep. "You're _so _right…"


	6. Chapter 6 Sobering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, hope you like this chapter. Still review, can't wait to hear your opinions!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 6**

_~Some weeks later~_

Everything was so perfect.

Christina was a part of World Wrestling Entertainment now, she get hired two days ago as a main photographer. The other guys were excited about her work and ability to catch the action in and out the ring so perfectly. She got a man who loves her, a job she dreamed about, life could be so kind sometimes.

Chris was glad: The love of his life finally work for WWE now. She's always with him at the ring when he cuts a promo or wrestle a match. He never will be alone anymore like so often in his entire career. He never have to sleep alone in a cold hotel-room, he got Christina now to cuddle up to, to share sweet kisses during a sleepless night.

Sometimes Chris just look at her sleeping like he did at their first night together. He love the peaceful look at her face and the quiet, not understandable talking when she dreams... she is perfect.

*********************************************************************************************************************

After the "Night of Champions" - PPV, they sat at the hotel-restaurant with the other wrestlers. Chris defended the IC-title tonight against Rey Mysterio and was exhausted. He gave 120 percent tonight, just to make his love proud on himself.

And Christina really was, Chris won, she sat here with all her friends and the prince of her dreams is holding her tight and kissing her softly. "I love you.", Chris whispered while he took her hand in his. She smiled at him. "I love you too. More that you can think of.", she whispered back. Her mobile rang. 'Always in the most unfitting moments', she thought by herself.

"Hey granny, how you're doing? I got news for you - great news!" She looked at Chris, who nodded lightly. They agreed to tell it to her as soon she would call her.

"You also got news? Fine, but can I first tell you mine, please? It's important!"

She hardly could understand what her grandmother was saying, Paul told a joke everybody is laughing about now. "Well then, go ahead. I HAVE to tell you my news as well!"

From one moment to another, Christina's laughter and her blessed smile was gone. She looked terribly sad. Chris looked down on her, ignoring Jay who was talking to him. "Did he something to you?", she asked quietly.

Chris got a foreshadow. And it wasn't a good one. "Alright granny, I… I guess I have to swallow this first. I call you later okay? No, that's not so important. Bye granny…"

She threw her mobile on the table in front of her and stared at it. Tears shot into her eyes. Chris didn't knew what to do. Maybe the best and only thing is, to give her support and a strong shoulder to lean and cry on.

The whole WWE roster get quiet as well. They don't know what happened, but Chris did. He laid a arm on her shoulder and asked quietly. "What happened?" He softly stroked the knuckles of her hand.

She leaned on him and murmeled in Chris' chest. "My father was at my grandmothers apartment and wanted to see me… I don't want to see him. Chris, I don't want to…", she said, "Why did he come? Why? Couldn't he let me alone after all that happened? Why Chris?"

Her voice was angry but also filled with much more desperation, she make fists, her knuckles turn white. Mark who sat at the opposite of the huge table asked Adam. "What did her father do?" Adam looked at him. "Bad things man. I tell you later.", he said with a worried look on his face. Chris told him some time ago what as asshole Christina's father was. "Should we go outside for a minute?", Chris asked and kissed her forehead.

She just nodded, she would be ashamed to cry in front of all her friends. Chris stood up, took her into his arms and pulled her close to him, "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here. We're all here.", he whispered into her hair.

They went outside and sat on a bench in front of a fountain in the lobby of the hotel. Christina began to cry deseperately. She leaned into Chris, cried into his chest. He felt almost helpless, he never saw such a desperation in her eyes, her whole body shivers, her hands cramped in his waist. He couldn't imagine the pain her father had done to her. He broke her childhood, he never cared, just beat the hell out of her, when he "visited" her when he was drunk.

"That stupid Son of a Bitch!", Chris murmeled. Christina looked up. "Hm?"

"Nothing, I… just forget it.", he said and gently stroked her back, "he will never come you near anymore. I promise you that!"

She nodded. Her eyes were red, the green color almost turned into a dark grey. "I know.", she anwered, "but why did he do that? He… I am so happy now. I got you, I got a great job, a lot of people who like me. Why? He'll ruin everything. _EVERYTHING_!"

She looked at him, stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "No. You got us and we'll stand by your side. We're one big familiy in WWE. And you're a part of it. Nobody will destroy your life." She smiled softly. "Thanks." Chris slowly bend to Christina and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you.", he whispered, "everything's gonna be okay."

They sat on the bench for a while, not speaking, just being there for each other. Chris stroked Christina's back while she still cried in his chest silently. It was so hard for him to see her crying, see her that desperated, he wasn't used to it. She always is this calm, but even powerful young woman that make him to the luckiest guy in the world.

Out of that, he was hitten hard by the fact that Christina's father was present again. Sure he want to help her, give her comfort by telling her that everything's gonna be okay, but deep in his heart he know, that in the worst case, he couldn't guarantee for anything. If he would get the chance, he would kill him, give him all these cruel things back that he did to his girl. Nobody would hurt her ever again, _NOBODY_.

"You're ready to go back?", Chris asked and smiled down at Christina. He noticed that she came down again, stopped crying. She nodded lightly. "I guess." Chris stood up and reached out for her hand.

"Hey, you're better?", Mark asked as they entered the restaurant again. Adam told him the whole story of that family mess. He was shocked at the first time, but got much more motivation to kick some ass now. "Uh huh. A little.", Christina answered and sat down on her chair again. Her eyes were still red like her face from the heat she got inside.

"See Chrissy. We talked about that while thing and we just want to say, that no matter what will happen, we're always with you.", Adam told her honestly.

"Also we decided that - if it's neccesairly - we relive "Evolution" again.", Paul said and tapped Dave and Randy on their shoulders. "We can teach him a lesson if you want.", Randy said an balled his hands and threw some fists in the air, "nobody hurts anyone of us."

The sad look on Christina's face dissapears. "You're so great guys. Thany you so much.", she said with a small smile. "What did I told you?", Chris whispered as he leaned down.

"Yeah, one big family…"


	7. Chapter 7 Meetings

**CHAPTER 7 - Meetings**

Chris and Christina walked down the hallway into the parking lot after a Smackdown! - Taping. They were holding hands, looking forward to their hotel room. It was a nice show tonight, the crowd is great anyway here in Boston.

"Hon? I got that feeling again!", Christina said as Chris unlocked the door of his rental. He looked around and scanned the complete area. There was Adam, Paul with Steph and their little daughter, but no one who looks suspicious.

"It's nothing Sweets. Trust me.", he answered and kissed her softly. He worried a bit about her. Since a week she got the feeling that someone would watch them. The whole thing with her father still hurt her, she always say she's through with it, but Chris knows it better. She's scared. Scared that the martyr of her childhood come overseas and confront her again.

Chris know, that Christina don't want to make him feel bad or upset him, but he always worries about her. She is his everything, his greatest treasure, how could he not worry? She got a very bad sleep the last days, got nightmares, woke up soaked in sweat and almost crying. Chris took her into his arms then, give her comfort, tell her that it's good to cry, even if it's the most terrible thing for him to see her cry.

"Nobody hurts my girl anymore.", he whispers to her every night she wake up and lay in his arms. And he mean every word of it. God better have mercy for that one, who will try to lend a hand on her. The rage of Jericho will be unleashed…

*************************************************************************************************************

_~One week later~_

_Smackdown!-Taping, Buffalo, NY_

Christina sat on a chair in the hallway of the "Buffalo State"-arena. She checked her camera for the last time before the show begins. Chris was in his locker room to stretch and get ready for his match tonight. He got a "King of the Ring" - rematch against the 500 pound monster Big Show tonight, so he have to be prepared well.

Christina felt better, she's got the last three days off and could find some time for herself and Chris. They were just for themselves, Chris took her for the first time to his residence in Tampa and she loved it from the first moment. The huge house in the middle of nowhere surrounded from trees and forest is perfect.

They lived a life like normal people, cooked together, layed on the pool, took long walks around the lake that was directly behind Chris' villa and lived their love with every beating of their hearts.

It was time for Christina to clear her mind, to forget that stupid incident with her father, she finally was Christina again. That girl that Chris love so much. That girl he fell for. Chris was glad to got his "old" Christina again he thought. The one who laugh so hearty about his silly jokes, the one who was so full of positive energy and motivation. The one who was so proud of him after every match.

She's back and Chris felt a rock falling from his chest. He couldn't see her cry, it filled him with anger and sadness. Anger about her fucking father. Sadness about the desperate look in Christina's green, deep eyes. She doesn't deserve to be treaten like that. She should not cry and not feeling so weak either. But now, after three days of wonderful togetherness, she's finally through with it - _forever!_

Chris went out of his locker room and already saw his girl sitting beside Adam who looked through the latest ECW-photos Christina did before the Smackdown! - show. Chris smile grew wider as he saw how happy she was. The young woman looked up and smiled as well. "Hey hon.", she said, gave Adam her camera and stood up. Chris went up to her and laid his hands around her waist. Her eyes were so clear and bright again. He pulled her close to him. "Sweets! You're feeling good?", he asked and leaned down to kiss her gently.

After their lips parted, she looked deep into Chris' eyes and nodded. "Now I am." She softly stroked Chris' oily chest. Her fingers were so soft, so gentle, simply her touch could drive Chris insane. If he just could, he would skip tonight's match, drove back to the hotel and spend a night full of love with her.

Adam who still sat on his chair, just looked at the scene in front of him. "This is so sweet!", he giggled with a wide grin. Chris looked down at him and raise an eyebrow. "Do you like to watch people?", he asked him. Adam nodded. "If it's you two: _Yes!_", he answered, still grinning. Chris rolled his eyes. "C'mon Adam, get a life. Where's Jay?", Chris asked. Jay is Adam's best friend, but they simply call each other brothers, they know each other since their childhood in Toronto. He pointed down the hallway. "He already heads back to the hotel after his match.", he explained.

Adam love to watch those two lovebirds, not that he's a pervert or something, but he admires their relationship. They love each other, give them shelter and are connected by something beautiful that only they know. The way they looked at each other, the way they kiss, Adam knew they are made for each other, that something big brought them together.

"You're ready for tonight?", Christina asked and looked at Chris. He nodded. "I am… because I got _you _again.", he answered and kissed her forehead. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." They looked at each others eyes for a moment as they heard some uproar at the end of the corridor. Chris softly pulled Christina behind his back, while Adam stood up. WWE securitys yelled, they got problems how it looks.

Adam joined Chris. He want to help him to protect Christina. She became kind of a little sister to him, he like her since Day One, so it's the least thing he could do to help Chris now if anything should happen. The noise came closer, they yelled something like "You're not allowed to be here, get out of here!"

It seems like something more that just a crazy fan who tried to get backstage. Chris didn't want to bring Christina in danger. "Sweets, I want you to go into my locker room and stay there." She nodded. "Alright.", she answered and made her way to his room. She turnes one more and said. "Chris… take care okay?" He smile softly. "Don't worry, you know me." They looked at each other and Chris gave her a lovable smile. "Trust me!"

As Christina closed the door behind her, a guy stood before him and Adam. The guy looked at him. He was not really someone you want to meet at night in a lonely street. He was small, his face don't show any friendy expression. One of the securitys asked: "Hey man, what's your problem?"

The odd guy didn't answer, just still looked at Chris. "Are you… Chris Jericho?", he asked with a harsh voice. Chris looked him in his eyes, got a bad feeling right now. He felt uncomfortable. He was glad that he sent Christina away, this could have a bad ending with the wrong words now. The guy nodded und laughed silently. "Than you're the guy that bangs my daughter since a couple of weeks?"

Chris was shocked. 'No, this could not be!', he thought by himself. He stood eye to eye with Christina's father, that goddamn fucking guy who tortured his girl at her childhood. He couldn't believe it. Every feeling of morals or self-control get lost in this very moment. His eyes turn dark, his hands become fists.

The guy still looked at Chris, not knowing that Chris is exploding inside. "So, where is she?", he asked and looked around.

Adam who still stood beside Chris couldn't find any words, still got his mouth open out of surprise and even more shock. He looked at Chris, than at the guy. At Chris, then at the guy.

Chris completely lost his control. "What did you say? How dare you!? How dare you to come here and ask about your daughter? You Son of a Bitch, I'll kill you.", he yelled, grabbed the guy at his shirt and threw him against the wall. He punched him, threw fists in his stomach, completely lost of control. "Now you get everything back!"

The securitys and Adam tried to pull Chris off that guy. Four people were needed to grab him and threw Chris to the wall on the opposite of the hallway. "Come down, man!", Adam tried to calm Chris down and tapped him on his chest. Chris eyes were full of hate. Hate, Adam saw for the first time in his life. He never saw his canadian friend raging like that. Sure, this was a strange situation, Christina's father is here, maybe Adam would react the same way. But to say something like her father did, was far too much.

"I am banging your daughter? Just a newsflash for you: I love her, I _really _love her! She's my everything. I try to give her the love you never gave her. And how dare you to come here, after all you've done?", Chris yelled and pointed at Christina's father who also was held by a few securitys. Chris body was shivering, his hands were still clenched to fists, his eyes dark and full of hate.

Other wrestlers came out of their locker room to look who made such an revolt. Most of them knew now about Christina's father, they all were angry about him, don't understand how someone could do that. Also Christina was curious, it was in her nature. She wanted to know what's happening out there. There was a uncomfortable noise, she felt bumps against the wall of Chris' locker room, she have to know what's out there, maybe Chris was involved, he don't have to get hurt.

Slowly she opened the door and looked out tentative. "Hell what is going on here?", she asked quietly. Chris looked up. She don't should see him like that. Held by four guys, pressed at the wall to tame him. "Sweets, I have told you…"

"Dad?"


End file.
